


Infinite amount of Parallel Universes

by chweddori



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweddori/pseuds/chweddori
Summary: Seungkwan used to think that maybein another Universe he was freein another Universe he was a whole better personin another Universe he was someone elses sonin another Universe he can make the right choices that would change all his deplorable circumstances in lifeSeungkwan believed there are indefinite amount of Parallel Universes. But looking back now, in his Universe full of wrong decisions, Vernon is the only one that felt right.





	Infinite amount of Parallel Universes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second verkwan oneshot and it's extremely... cheesy and lame. But I just love the stars so much it gave me inspiration to write this. I hope you enjoy.

The moon took over as the sun had gone to rest, darkness spreading above like wildfire. For someone who grew up in the heart of the city, surrounded with tall buildings, and bright city lights, it was a rare and fascinating sight to see. Seungkwan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the sound of waves crawling gently to the shore and the fresh smell of the sea take over him, cold thin air brushing through his hair and delicate skin. He slowly opened his eyes, gaze above the sky unwavering.

It has been quite a while since he last went to a place as calming as this. A few dimly lit nipa house on the far side, small chattering voices can be heard from afar. The sound of the wind hitting the palm trees nearby and the sound of crashing waves slowly drenching the sand adding to the view of a fascinating sky above, all calming his senses.

Seungkwan didn't realize how long it has been since he last took his time to look up at the night sky until now, how pre occupied he was with city life that he forgot how beautiful things like this are, how he used to wait for hours until midnight just too look up the stars and moon, feeling sad when the weather isn't allowing him to do so.

It almost slipped his mind how he used to wish on the star, or how he named the brightest star he saw that one summer night in 2006 and called the star his lucky charm.

But it never slipped his mind, the look of disgust and irritation on his mothers face the moment he told her he wanted to be an astronaut because he thought it was possible to fly high above the sky and live there. 'Your ideas are ridiculous and stupid.'

He was five.

He didn't have much knowledge about science and astronomy back then, he didn't know about hydrogen and helium or how the star is a luminous ball of gas. All he knew was it's bright and beautiful and he wanted to see it upclose, maybe live there. "Your mother just isn't a fan of  the stars." His father would pat him in the head and give him a kiss on the forehead, and everything was okay, Seungkwan would believe his dad because he trusts him.

"Vernon, I want to go there"

Seungkwan looked over at Vernon, beneath them is the roughness of the cold white sand. Breathtaking. If there's one word to describe how Vernon looks right now, it would be breathtaking. His face is illuminated by the stars and moon above them, eyes sparkling and hair cutely moving by the touch of wind.

Vernon loves the night sky. That was the first information Seungkwan knew about him. He said it gives him a sense of security, staring into the vast sky full of stars, with no beginning and end, stretched out to infinity, the horizon that seemed to be keeping all our secrets, deepest thoughts hidden at the back of our minds. Vernon said everything about it is mesmerizing.

"To the stars?" Vernon smiled and turned to face him. "Then we'll go to the stars."

Seungkwan scoffs, he can only wish life is as easy as it may seem. "You make everything sound so easy."

"Because it is." Vernon reached for his cold hand, warmth engulfing the latter. Its comforting, always so comforting with Vernon. "Remember what you told me before? Anything can be doneㅡ"

"ㅡas long as were together" Seungkwan laughed. "That was so cheesy and lame. Please I was nineteen when I said that, embarassing. How come you still remember."

Vernon smiled, getting lost at the sight of Seungkwans eyes crinckling up when he laugh. "How can I forget when that's what all you said during our first year? It sounds tooth rottingly sweet but we held on to that promise."

"Yeah, we really did." Seungkwan trailed off, looking into Vernons brown eyes which remind him of the stars for the way they twinkle everytime he laughs. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For being there for me. Always." Seungkwan hums, squeezing Vernons hans tightly. " and for accepting me the way I am, my insecurities, demons and flaws. For accepting everything."

"I would always be here for you Kwannie, I am in love with you." Vernon kissed his hand.

"And I'm in love with you too."

He was sixteen

Seungkwan was sixteen when he first kissed a boy, someone in his class who dared him for a kiss. He got to know himself and his sexuality. He was scared. Scared of his father and his homophobic mother. And it hurts, how the look of disgust and irritation on his mothers face is no longer new to him because that's just how she looks at him. The only one giving Seungkwan a little glimpse of hope is the smile on his fathers face upon him coming out. "Why did you think I would hate you? I could never hate you son. I will always love and accept you for who you are" his father hugged him and kissed his forehead. His heart ached at the memory.

"Vernon." Seungkwan turned his head, facing Vernon, the moonlight defining the soft features of his face. "What do you think happens when we die?"

"We turn into stars, Seungkwan." Vernon was taken aback by the question but smiled nontheless looking at the unending sea "You know how they say that we're all made of stardust? I believe in that. I think people who are loved deeply for who they are inside their body, rather only loving them based on whats on the outside, I think they become stars. Our souls are stars and we come back to one when we die. We're all made of stardust for every atom on earth is, so just think that when you look at the stars above, you're also looking at the ones you love."

Seungkwan looked at Vernon, his sight starting to become blurry from the tears pooling in his eyes. Not only Seungkwan but Vernons heart is breaking. The sight of Seungkwan crying being the reason.

Seungkwan was seventeen

Seungkwan was seventeen when his only hope died. His arms wrapped around his fathers cold lifeless body, it was the most painful thing to ever happen in his life, his heart, mind, body and soul wanted to give up right there and then. He screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed for his fathers name, hoping he would hear his mourning son and come back to life, because Seungkwan knows his father hates seeing him sad. So he screamed, loud. Cried even louder when he realized his father will never come back. Seungkwan hugged his fathers body closer to him, sobbing uncontrollably. It was when his Universe fell apart, it was when he stopped believing good things would happen. It was when he stopped hoping.

Twenty four

Twenty four days after his father died is when he found out why his mother could never love him, why his mother would always look at him with disgust and hate, realization hitting him once he learned that what you feel for someone reflects on the way you look at them. "YOURE NOT MY SON! YOU ARE NOT! MY SON! I WOULD NEVER BE YOUR MOTHER! YOUR LYING PIECE OF SHIT OF A FATHER CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT WHORE!" He clearly remember those words coming out of his drunk mothers mouth. That same night, twenty four days after his world stopped spinning, he also found out that the woman whom he treated as his mother, is also the reason why his world died. Twenty four days after the woman in front of him whom he used to treat as his mother, killed his father.

He wished he was never born, that was the first thought on Seungkwans mind. Maybe if he wasn't born his father wouldnt have suffered, his father wouldn't die. Every single bad thing started happening when he was born. But then he remember his father telling him almost every night how he's the best blessing he has every received in his life. Seungkwans father sees him as a blessing. Seungkwans chest tightened upon reminiscing how he used to think of himself.

"Vernon, I'm trying" His voice was heartbreakingly shaky "but it still hurts so much, here" Seungkwan pointed his index finger on his chest where the heart is located. "Dont I deserve to have a peaceful life? I want to forget everything, i really want to, I want to wake up without feeling mad."

Seungkwan felt two arms wrapped around him, pulling him into Vernons warm embrace.

It hurt. Seeing Seungkwan with tear stained eyes, his usual heart fluttering smile gone from his lips, hearty laughs replaced with cries. He's a ball of positive energy, Vernons everything. He's the type of person who naturally radiates positivity and comfort. He has a kind heart, always so forgiving, always so generous he almost had nothing left for himself, but for Seungkwan it's fine, as long as the people around him are happy.

"Boo, if only I could kiss all the pain and sadness away." Vernon whispered. "If only I can take all of it for you. If not then please allow me to take half of it. Half of the weight you're carrying... What I mean is you don't have to face things alone. I will be here and we will heal and forgive."

Seungkwan squeezed his eyes shut, tears trickling down his face, feeling his boyfriends warm embrace. 

Vernon gently grabbed Seungkwans tear stained face with his hands, looking straight into his eyes "Remember what I told you when we were nineteen?"

Seungkwan sobbed. He clearly remember everything that day.

They were nineteen. Seungkwan and Vernon were nineteen when they found each other. "From now on, you don't hace to do things on your own.  you will never be alone. I will be here when you're happy, crying, sad. You don't have to feel scared anymore because I'm here." he looked at Vernons brown eyes. Vernon loves the stars. And he found himself staring into the vast sky again, he found himself wanting to reach the stars, he found himself dreaming again.

Another set of fresh tears rolled down Seungkwans cheek, but this time, a small smile was plastered on his face. Vernon wiped it with his thumb and kissed him on the forehead. "Everything will be okay,"

"I trust you" Seungkwan smiled, drops of tears still flowing down his face, but they weren't tears of sadness, at least not anymore. They were tears of relief and comfort. Tears of hope because he knew everything will be alright.

Vernon touched Seungkwans soft, tear stained cheeks and pulled him closer. Pecked on Seungkwans forehead, then both eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips. He kissed on his lips repeatedly, the third peck staying longer then the first two. It was warm, Seungkwan felt like his heart was wrapped on a comforting warmth. He pulled away and looked into Vernons eyes.

Seungkwan is twenty one. He is twenty one and he already knew what the stars are made of. He knew that how you look at a person is a reflection of how you feel about them. And everyday he wishes upon all the stars in the galaxy that Vernon sees that he looks at him like he's the only person Seungkwan sees, for he looks at Seungkwan like he hold all the galaxy inside his eyes. Seungkwan can only hope that Vernon knows that when they touch is the same as when the galaxies collide.

Seungkwan used to hope he would wake up one day on a Parallel Universe.

Maybe on a Parallel Universe where his mother treated him like a son.

Maybe on a Parallel Universe where he would find it easier to forgive and be free.

Maybe on a Parallel Universe where he's a better son, friend, student. A whole better person.

Or perhaps on a Parallel Universe where he can have another chance to make different choices in life. To make changes.

He glanced over Vernon who was still looking at him. A glint of hope on his eyes. And Seungkwan realized that in this Universe is where all his wrong decisions led him to the only right one.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? If you want any verkwan one shot you can tell me what it is about and I will try to write about it!


End file.
